


DIRRTY

by Dylanation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Boys Kissing, Bromance to Romance, First Time Blow Jobs, Floor Sex, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Licking, M/M, No Homo (sarcastic), No Lube, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Senses, Sex, Smut, Summer, Summer Camp, Sweat, Team Dynamics, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yaoi, saliva
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanation/pseuds/Dylanation
Summary: "Sono un’immagine fatta di chiari e scuri, di tendini tesi e muscoli tonici, hanno bocche rosse, occhi talmente diversi tra loro da non sembrare neanche della stessa razza. Sono massa e sudore, sono nascosti in una piega della notte, sono l’uno nelle mani dell’altro.""Bokuto, qualsiasi razza di bestia sia, è maschio."
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	DIRRTY

Bokuto Kotaro fa schifo.

È una cosa che lui stesso sa da sempre e la tiene stretta stretta per sé. Da bambino era un fatto di dominio pubblico, al punto che i suoi amici correvano sempre a chiamarlo quando trovavano qualche animale morto sul ciglio della strada o dentro i piccoli fossati in cui l'acqua scorreva trasportando fili d'erba, sterpaglie e a volte qualche pezzo di plastica.

Amava le ferite infette, l'odore dei vicoli adibiti alla spazzatura, la consistenza del disgusto lo affascinava oltre ogni modo. Era un fottuto malato.

Aveva presto abbandonato queste ossessioni quando da ragazzino aveva scoperto che il suo cazzo si induriva di fronte a roba di questo tipo. No, lui voleva essere normale e se avesse continuato a quella maniera nessuna ragazza l'avrebbe mai voluto. Non sarebbe stato credibile neanche in ambito sportivo, ed era la cosa che contava di più.

****  
  
  
** **

L'estate a Tokyo era bollente, umida, pregnante. I tornei erano in pausa, le lezioni a scuola sarebbero ricominciate a fine mese. Gli allenamenti congiunti tra Fukurodani, Shinzen, Nekoma e Ubugawa erano un grande classico di quel periodo. 

****

Bokuto era carico come non mai, amava colpire la palla con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, sfondare i muri avversari, asfaltare la loro difesa. E farlo contro giocatori degni rendeva tutto molto più eccitante. 

Perché lui viveva tutto a quella maniera, e doveva sentire il sangue ribollire, le orecchie fischiare, doveva sentire gli applausi e le ovazioni di compagni e pubblico, la fatica che gli spappolava le ginocchia, la schiena implorare, la spalla staccarsi dal proprio corpo. Solo così ne sarebbe valsa davvero la pena.

****

Kuroo Tetsuro ed i suoi compagni erano i più ostici in assoluto da battere, e quelle erano le partite che Kotaro aspettava con più frenesia in corpo. Avevano una difesa pressoché impenetrabile. Non importava quanto fosse forte o ben indirizzata la schiacciata, il libero della Nekoma sarebbe arrivato a salvare la palla, ed i suoi compagni avrebbero ricostruito l'azione con una naturalezza disarmante. Per un attaccante non c'è cosa più frustrante di non riuscire a fare punto nonostante usi i suoi colpi migliori.

Yaku certo non poteva coprire da solo tutti gli ottantuno metri quadrati del campo però, ed era stato soprattutto grazie a lui se Bokuto si era intestardito tanto sull'imparare il colpo in parallela.

****

L'unico ostacolo che il capitano della Fukurodani non poteva semplicemente evitare era di tutt'altra natura. Era un ostacolo solido, asciutto e strafottente, un ostacolo estenuante, altissimo, puntiglioso. 

Kotaro non aveva dubbi nel definire Kuroo il migliore centrale di tutta Tokyo.

****

Era il terzo giorno di quel ritiro, era l'ultima partita, avevano davanti a loro altre due giornate e tre notti, la Fukurodani era in testa nella classifica interna.

Kenma era un alzatore come pochi, faceva girare gli attacchi della Nekoma senza sosta, era imprevedibile. Finta al centro e attacco in banda, finta in banda e prima intenzione che va a segno. E quando pensi che finterà ancora... ecco che usa Kuroo lasciandolo completamente smarcato. Non è mai una buona idea lasciare senza muro un giocatore di un metro e ottantasette con una tale potenza di salto. 

Vittoria della Nekoma, pareggio ai vertici della classifica interna del torneo.

****  
  
** **

"Domani non vi lascerò superare i quindici punti per set, cazzo!"

****

Kuroo ride di gusto, va in automatico un gradino più giù.

Le partite della giornata sono finite e ognuno ha il proprio compito, sono tutti molto diligenti e collaborativi nel sistemare le attrezzature, i campi, passare lo spazzolone sul parquet e reimpostare l'accensione delle luci per il giorno successivo. Kuroo e Bokuto devono riportare i carrelli di riserva nella stanza appena fuori dalla palestra, le risate degli altri appena dietro le loro spalle, oltre la porta tagliafuoco.

I cesti in ferro vuoto e tela piegati sulle loro spalle, i muscoli ancora dolenti, il sudore che in quel periodo è come una seconda pelle.

****

"Certo, ti piacerebbe... gufaccio. Quanti punti hai fatto oggi? A dieci ci sei arrivato?"

****

Bokuto ha già finito la corta scalinata, si volta per continuare quel battibecco destinato a non finire mai, cominciato circa sei anni prima quando si sono conosciuti al primo allenamento congiunto di prima media.

****

La stanchezza gioca brutti scherzi, i neon tenui della stanzetta fanno la loro parte, le mani impigliate tra le gambe ripiegate del cesto portato a mo di gogna sulle spalle peggiorano il tutto.

Kuroo manca un gradino pensando forse di essere già arrivato, perde l'equilibrio, barcolla ed il cesto non gli dà modo di attutire la caduta. Prima contro il muro e poi si ritrova semi-sdraiato per terra sotto agli occhi attoniti di Kotaro. 

****

"Bro, ma i gatti non cadono sempre in piedi?"

Bokuto ride, è stata una scena inedita e assurda e lui è troppo leggero per pensare che Kuroo si possa essere fatto male per davvero.

Almeno finché un gemito gutturale non gli fa rivalutare la situazione.

"Ohi..."

Bokuto molla il proprio cesto, si piega a terra, non sente neanche la durezza del cemento grazie alle ginocchiere, allunga le mani per voltare l'amico. 

****

"Merda, che botta" si lamenta proprio il moro. Il petto di Kotaro si libera di un peso enorme, lo aiuta a scastrarsi di dosso il carrellino pieghevole.

****

"Sei tutto intero?"

****

I palmi gli si bagnano di sudore nel toccare il torace di Kuroo, l'odore pungente non è ignorabile.

Quando Kuroo si mette a sedere ruotando i polsi per assicurarsi che non siano rotti, la sua faccia è graffiata su un lato partendo dalla tempia, passando per il sopracciglio e lo zigomo, fino a metà guancia. Sembra accorgersene, porta la mano lì, fa un'espressione infastidita.

****

"Sono sfigurato?"

Gli viene da ridere, si sta rendendo conto della figura da coglione che ha fatto, ma se prova a stirare un sorriso gli brucia tutto.

****

Kotaro lo guarda con occhi sgranati, scende lungo il corpo, si ferma sulle sue gambe.

"Anche qui Bro, ti sei abraso..."

****

Il sangue sta già gocciolando dal ginocchio sbucciato. È una ferita da bambini, ma scende fino a metà stinco, fa in un certo senso impressione. Ma non a Bokuto.

Sente la bocca riempirsi di saliva, sente il bisogno di toccare la carne viva e rossa, vuole avvicinarsi e sapere che odore ha.

****

"Ah cazzo, dopo mi disinfetterò... che caduta di merda che ho fatto."

Allunga una mano e raccoglie la goccia di sangue che lo solletica lungo il polpaccio, Kotaro gli blocca il polso, si porta in bocca le due dita sporche succhiandole, le allontana subito guardando negli occhi un Kuroo allibito.

****

Il salato del sudore, il dolce ferro del sangue, l'amarognolo di un qualcosa dovuto al fatto che non si lavano le mani dall'ora di pranzo... Kotaro ingoia avido, il suo sguardo è quello di qualcuno consapevole della propria colpa.

Potrebbe alzarsi e fare finta di niente, essere disinvolto, fare una battutaccia pessima delle sue. Ma Tetsuro lo sta guardando con le sopracciglia sollevate ed ha un meraviglioso sfregio in faccia. Come cazzo fa a staccarsi da lì? 

****

"Bro..." riesce a dire il moro riacquisendo un'espressione più o meno normale.

Bokuto è sicuro di quel che succederà, e si sta già preparando a sdrammatizzare.

"Ti piace il sapore del sangue?"

****

Non capisce se glielo stia chiedendo per prendersi gioco di lui o per chissà quale altro motivo, ma lo conosce abbastanza per sapere che potrebbe non aver alcun secondo fine. Dopotutto è il suo migliore amico.

****

"Sì" risponde annuendo.

"Moltissimo." 

Non sa perché abbia sentito l'esigenza di enfatizzare a tal punto, probabilmente perché l'eccitazione gli gira in corpo da un po'. Abbastanza da farlo sentire caldo nei punti giusti. Beh,  "più" caldo, vista la temperatura da inferno.

****

"È buono?"

Le lunghe dita di Kuroo si muovono a mezz'aria lasciando intendere che non sta parlando in generale, ma che si riferisce al proprio.

****

Bokuro non se ne accorge, ma si lecca un angolo della bocca.

Annuisce.

****

"Nonostante sia lurido e sudato?"

Kuroo ha occhi intensi, nerissimi, una goccia rossa scura si forma sull'osso dello zigomo, non è abbastanza pesante per scivolare giù. 

Nonostante gli bruci la faccia sorride. Se Kotaro fosse un po' più lucido in quel momento capirebbe che l'amico gli sta praticamente leggendo la mente.

****

"Bro, sì."

Gli risponde in maniera lapidaria e frettolosa, si sta tenendo a freno stringendo fortissimo un nodo al suo istinto.

****

Kuroo Tetsuro è uno stronzo, si sa. Gli piace tediare gli altri, gli piace lanciare frecciatine e provocazioni, gli piace soprattutto guardare le loro reazioni. Ma non è per il bisogno di soddisfare il proprio ego, non è a causa di un'inclinazione spontanea alla dominazione. È semplicemente fortemente affascinato dalla natura umana.

Non sta pensando a niente di malvagio in quel momento, gli interessa solo togliere un altro strato a ciò che lui conosce del suo migliore amico, vuole andare più a fondo. 

Le ferite dopotutto bruciano davvero, deve disinfettarle.

****

Alza un sopracciglio e "Ne vuoi ancora?" 

****

La faccia di Bokuto è impagabile. Allarga le narici, inspira, deglutisce ancora.

Si prende qualche momento in più per scrutare dentro agli occhi neri dell'altro, lascia la presa sul polso appiccicoso, automaticamente annusa la propria mano. Kuroo non si scompone di nemmeno un millimetro e così Kotaro sa che può farlo davvero.

Si china, rimane con il viso ad un paio di centimetri di distanza dalla ferita sulla gamba, gli sembra di sentirne il calore rugginoso sulle labbra, odora di qualcosa in fermento, gli si incastra in gola, gli perfora il cervello. Gli basta aprire la bocca ed una grande quantità di saliva scende colando sulla carne esposta e rovinata, Tetsuro sussulta per il bruciore ma non riesce a distogliere gli occhi dalla scena. Bokuto ha quella faccia di rado persino in campo.

La lingua bagnata si appoggia sul lato del ginocchio di Kuroo, resta immobile per qualche istante e poi si muove verso l'alto in una lappata dolorosa e morbida allo stesso tempo. Il fiato caldo gli fa bollire la pelle, una mano grande di Kotaro si aggrappa alla sua caviglia, stringe.

****

Alza la testa guardando Tetsuro. È appoggiato ai propri gomiti, ha la fronte sudata per tutte le partite fatte, lo sfregio insanguinato si fa sempre più vivo, ha la bocca aperta e le sopracciglia corrugate perché quel contatto deve avergli fatto male.

****

Bokuto ne vuole ancora, nessuno è mai stato così bello ai suoi occhi.

Stavolta non si china nemmeno, solleva direttamente la gamba con entrambe le mani. L'annusa nell'interno coscia, gli sembra che il sudore lì sia più dolce, vi dà una leccata. Sull'abrasione dello stinco vi appoggia la bocca scivolando sulla sua stessa saliva, corruga le labbra, spinge la lingua facendo lamentare il moro in suoni strozzati. La cosa lo manda su di giri a livelli irrecuperabili e se prima quello nelle sue mutande era un principio di erezione, quello che ha ora è un cazzo duro a tutti gli effetti. 

Che razza di problemi aveva?

****

Succhia la ferita fresca e sente una mano di Tetsuro sulla testa, le sue dita tra i capelli pronte per tirare... è come una spruzzata di alcool sull'incendio che ha dentro.

Risale senza mai staccarsi sul serio, gode come un animale nel passare lungo le cosce, i pantaloncini rossi rigonfi che sanno di uomo e piacere, la sua maglietta bagnata, devia verso l'ascella del braccio che lo sta ancora tenendo per la testa, gli lecca la gola bagnata, Kuroo ansima non sa più neanche lui per quale motivo.

****

Sono occhi negli occhi, respirano affannati ed è come se si vedessero nudi per la prima volta in assoluto.

****

"Sei un fottutissimo malato, lo sai vero?"

Bokuto gli respira sulla bocca, le pupille sembrano non esistere nemmeno in tutto quel giallo eccitato. Non sta ragionando e non sa come reagire, ma poi... Tetsuro sorride in quel suo modo furbo, storto, bellissimo.

"Tanto da farmelo venire duro."

****

Ah, cazzo. Doveva aspettarselo che se ci fosse stato un solo essere umano al mondo in grado di coincidere con i suoi stupidi dannatissimi feticci, quello sarebbe stato Kuroo Tetsuro.

****

Kotaro lo guarda con un sorriso enorme che non ha niente a che fare con la leggera allegria di sempre. È complice, è predatore, è libero.

Lo afferra per la mandibola, si lecca le proprie labbra. I loro respiri risuonano ovattati quando Bokuto passa la lingua sull'abrasione infiammata del viso risalendo lento fino al lato dell'occhio stretto per il dolore pungente. Se potesse se lo mangerebbe.

Si rimette all'altezza del suo volto, ha qualcosa che gli sta scoppiando nel petto. Forse il cuore, o forse un polmone.

****

"Vuoi sentire che sapore hai?"

Gliel'ha chiesto per davvero, e l'ha fatto guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

****

Kuroo schiude le labbra, Kotaro immagina già come sarà riempirla con la sua lingua imbrattata di sangue e sudore e saliva, dolcissima.

****

La porta tagliafuoco si apre inaspettata, Bokuto scatta in piedi senza pensare a quanto gli tiri il sesso nei pantaloncini.

"Tutto a posto?" Domanda ad alta voce Akaashi rimanendo sull'uscio.

****

"Sono caduto dalle scale, cazzo!"

Kuroo salva la situazione vedendo l'immobilità dell'amico, capace di farsi beccare nonostante la situazione sia a dir poco incredibile.

"Mi prenderesti del disinfettante?" Aggiunge svelto per evitare che Akaashi scenda.

****

"Oh, sì certo. Vedo che Bokuto è stato utile come al solito."

Il palleggiatore della Fukurodani si affretta per andare a prendere il kit medico e loro restano soli di nuovo.

****

Kotaro tira un sospiro di sollievo e guarda in basso, Tetsuro sta scuotendo la testa ridacchiando.

"Io..."

****

"Ah non dire una parola" lo interrompe Kuroo.

"E stammi lontano, che mi deve andare giù il cazzo."

****

Nonostante sia stato Bokuto stesso a dare il via a tutto, ora prova un imbarazzo maldestro nel rendersi conto di cosa stava facendo al suo migliore amico.

Deve solo... ah, non deve pensarci. Deve fare come se niente fosse e quello diventerà solamente un altro aneddoto da non raccontare, come quando hanno spiato negli spogliatoi femminili della Nekoma dai finestroni appannati o come quando sono sgattaiolati via da uno dei ritiri dell'anno precedente solo per il gusto di infrangere le regole.

Sì, doveva stare tranquillo.

****

-

****

Kuroo ha un cerotto dalla garza bianca sullo zigomo, alcuni graffi più sottili sono scoperti, attorno alla gamba ha una semplice fasciatura. Non ha dormito granché la notte precedente, ma non per il dolore alle ferite. Ha pensato per gran parte del tempo alla lingua di Bokuto ed alle sue mani grandi, ai suoi occhi febbrili nel mangiargli il sangue e nel leccargli il sudore. Una cosa che lo aveva fatto impazzire era stato senza dubbio il momento in cui, di fronte alla possibilità di baciarlo, Kotaro aveva scelto di assaporare lo sfregio che aveva in viso.

Non riusciva ad immaginare niente di più affascinante.

****

"Ehi Bro!" Lo saluta da un lato all'altro della zona allestita a dormitorio provvisorio, fa per andare verso di lui. Kotaro alza la mano per ricambiare il chiassoso buongiorno, ma prosegue verso destra restando ben appiccicato ad Akaashi che a quell'ora del mattino vorrebbe solo morire.

****

"C'è caldo Bokuto, stammi lontano."

****

Kuroo... tentenna. Conosce perfettamente l'amico e pensandoci un filo più a fondo è un atteggiamento così consono alla sua personalità da risultare quasi scontato. 

Ma no, con lui non può farlo. Può essere un egoista codardo con chi cazzo gli pare, ma non con lui. 

È un attimo. Tetsuro già pensa a come metterlo alle strette, s'immagina i suoi occhi sfuggenti, il deglutire nervoso, le scuse pessime inventate su due piedi. Oh sì, è una cosa che non può perdersi per nessuna ragione al mondo.

****

E così Kuroo lo evita tutto il giorno. Era già predisposto che non giocasse tutte quante le partite per non rischiare di infettare o peggiorare le ferite fresche, quindi chiede espressamente di saltare quelle contro la Fukurodani.

****

Vede gli occhioni gialli cercarlo, scrutarlo di tanto in tanto muovendosi veloci tra le riserve della Nekoma aggrottando le sopracciglia, parlottando tra sé. A Tetsuro viene da ridere, ma vuole arrivare in fondo a quella faccenda e tiene talmente tanto bene in testa il suo obiettivo da non sollevare neppure l'angolo della bocca. Rimane impassibile, agli occhi di Bokuto il suo viso è scuro tanto quanto il suo nome, i lineamenti torvi, le labbra curve in un'espressione seria. 

Gli vuole far credere che ce l'abbia con lui, e ci sta riuscendo alla grande.

Non ha mai visto Kotaro giocare così male, Akaashi è costretto a tenerlo fuori dagli schemi molto più del solito. Il capitano della Fukurodani è la prova concreta di quanto sia psicologica la pallavolo ed è per questo che la lucidità di Kenma, ancora una volta, fa la differenza.

La Nekoma a fine giornata è prima nella classifica interna ed ha uno stacco di ben tre punti.

****  
  
  
** **

È quasi ora di cena, si sono fatti la doccia ma nonostante questo l'umidità li avvolge tutti senza pietà. Il profumino di qualche spezia aleggia nell'aria e si intrufola tra i corridoi, nelle stanze socchiuse, persino su per le scale.

Kuroo si aspettava di doverla tenere per le lunghe, secondo le sue previsioni la situazione avrebbe dovuto sbloccarsi leggermente solo l'indomani. In una cosa però ci aveva azzeccato: Bokuto sarebbe andato da lui a ridosso dei pasti. Non l'avrebbe mai avvicinato in palestra di fronte a tutti ed era una strategia stupida, perché in quel modo sarebbero stati soli e senza possibilità di fuga. 

****

"Kuroo!" Lo richiama nel corridoio delle camerate, solo un altro piccolo gruppo di ragazzi è sul loro stesso piano ma stanno già andando verso la scala che porta al piano terra. Il profumo della cena è irresistibile.

****

Tetsuro lo guarda alzando un sopracciglio, chiude la porta scorrevole della stanza della Nekoma, gli volta le spalle e si incammina. Sente chiaramente i passi dell'altro affrettarsi pesanti, affiancarlo.

****

"Ce l'hai con me?" Butta fuori allungando il collo per cercare il suo sguardo. Adorabile.

****

"Io? No" risponde con una faccia ed un timbro di voce che dicono l'esatto contrario.

****

Può sentire il suono degli ingranaggi del cervello di Kotaro muoversi, non sa se credergli o meno, sente di dover fare qualcosa per recuperare il loro rapporto. Kuroo cammina lento con intenzione, almeno in quello vuole aiutarlo.

****

"Ma... siamo ancora amici?"

****

Fa molta fatica ora a soffocare una risata, ma rimane serio contraendo la bocca il più possibile, si ferma e guarda gli occhi dorati voltando piano il collo.

****

"Pensi possa esserci qualcosa che ha cambiato il nostro rapporto?"

****

Quella è una sfida implicita, è una provocazione che vuole essere colta a piene mani. Lo smarrimento sui lineamenti di Bokuto è meraviglioso, quel viso è di un'espressività unica.

****

"Oh beh... non so... io..."

****

"Fammi sapere se ti viene in mente qualcosa" lo interrompe Tetsuro, spietato. 

****

Non ci sarebbe tempo ora per parlare quindi non vuole dare spazio all'altro per cominciare discorsi sconclusionati. Sa che sta per cedere, lo sente, e deve solamente tirare la corda un altro po'.

Riprende a camminare, Bokuto non aggiunge nulla e a testa bassa lo segue fino alla grande stanza allestita a mensa al piano terra. Kuroo per tutto il tragitto lo vede muovere le labbra come se stesse parlando da solo, ma senza emettere suono. Proverebbe quasi dispiacere per l'amico se solo la situazione non lo divertisse a tal punto.

****  
  
** **

Cena ridendo e scherzando con gli altri della Nekoma, lancia occhiate fintamente casuali al tavolo della Fukurodani e il novanta per cento delle volte incrocia lo sguardo di Bokuto. Sono occhi strani quelli sul viso dell'amico, non l'ha mai visto così. È come se morisse dalla voglia di mandare avanti il tempo, come se fosse impaziente probabilmente di riprendere la conversazione di poco prima. Deve aver formulato un discorso abbastanza convincente nella propria testa ed ora non riesce quasi a resistere, vuole buttarlo fuori tutto d'un fiato.

****

La corda si tira un altro po' quando "Abbiamo organizzato giochi per la serata" esordisce Yamamoto tenendo sottobraccio il collo di uno dei ragazzi della Shinzen, con al seguito un paio della Ubugawa.

****

Kuroo ride tra sé per il modo in cui il caso si diverte con Kotaro, finisce il proprio bicchiere d'acqua e "Di che si tratta?" Chiede, mentre Kenma si sta già defilando per evitare qualunque attività extra.

****  
  
** **

Nel cortile posteriore sono stati allestiti percorsi grossolani, agli alberi sono stati affissi dei bersagli concentrici, i conetti colorati spiccano qua e là sull'erba bassa.

****

"Una staffetta!"

****

Lev si lamenta senza sosta ed ha onestamente svariate ragioni per farlo: la stanchezza per tutte le partite disputate, il caldo umido e soffocante, il cibo ancora sullo stomaco.

Ma nessuno lo ascolta, non ha voce in capitolo.

****

Il frinire delle cicale ed il ronzare dei grossi e pigri insetti estivi sono il sottofondo di base per tutta la gara, conditi dalle grida d'incitamento dei ragazzi, gli applausi, le prese in giro divertite.

Le tre manager rimangono sedute sulle panche in legno a fine percorso per tenere i tempi e per supervisionare che nessuno tenti di imbrogliare. Il cielo è nerissimo, i lampioni sono pieni di farfalline notturne e zanzare moleste.

****

Partecipa anche Kuroo e trova qualche difficoltà solo nel tratto in salita in cui bisogna strisciare sui gomiti per passare sotto agli ostacoli bianchi. La ferita al ginocchio gli fa stringere i denti, ma è abbastanza agile per fare un buon tempo. Si lascia cadere a terra tra l'erba pungente, non più morbida come in primavera, gronda di sudore ed ha il fiatone. La corsa non è proprio il suo forte.

Sta guardando distratto le foglie immobili di uno degli alberi vicini ed è ancora in affanno quando Bokuto copre improvvisamente il suo campo visivo, spuntando da dietro prima con i ciuffi ribelli dei capelli e poi con quegli occhi rotondissimi.

Kuroo sussulta appena, ma è questione di un solo attimo.

****

"Sì?"

****

Kotaro gli si siede di fianco, spalla contro spalla.

****

"Ti fa schifo quello che ho fatto ieri" dice, sicurissimo.

Non ha un filo di imbarazzo addosso, però non lo sta guardando in faccia. È interessatissimo ad una piccola sterpaglia secca che spunta dal terreno.

"Ti fa schifo e quindi non vuoi essere amico di uno così."

****

Tetsuro sente il solletico delle goccioline di sudore che gli cadono lungo il collo e giù per la schiena, anche l'altro è bagnato fradicio ma ha il respiro regolare. La stamina di Bokuto è conosciuta in tutto il Giappone.

Quest'approccio diretto non se l'aspettava, deve averci pensato veramente a lungo per aver deciso di affrontarlo in quella maniera. Kuroo è quasi orgoglioso di lui.

****

"E se fosse così?"

Vuole tirare ancora un po', vuole che lo guardi in faccia.

****

"Beh, sono venuto apposta per dirti che è stato tutto un malinteso." Scrolla le spalle, ora guarda in direzione del percorso a ostacoli in cui i ragazzi si affannano e corrono.

"Devo averti fatto un'impressione del cazzo, ma volevo solo fermarti il sangue... sì."

****

Il moro ha una faccia soddisfattissima, si compiace sempre in un modo tutto particolare quando le persone fanno ciò che lui aveva previsto.

****

"Mh capisco..." dice nel tono più tranquillo e asciutto che gli riesce.

"Quindi non ti piace roba come sangue e sudore no?"

****

I capelli argentei si scuotono veloci in segno di negazione.

"No no, ma che dici..."

****

"E non stavi neanche per baciarmi, giusto?"

****

Bokuto si volta di scatto verso Kuroo, gli occhi nerissimi ad un palmo dal suo viso, si sorprende di trovarlo così vicino, quasi sussulta.

"Io... no, ma che dici Bro."

****

Kuroo Tetsuro, come già detto, è uno stronzo. E gli stronzi infieriscono sempre.

Non abbassa lo sguardo nel risucchiare il proprio labbro inferio re, lasciandolo poi tornare al proprio posto in uno sgusciare elastico ed umido. E gli occhi gialli ne sono ipnotizzati, anzi, molto di più. Luccicano.

****

“Peccato” soffia, piegando gli angoli della bocca all'ingiù solo per un secondo come per abbozzare la caricatura di una smorfia triste.

****

Si alza e se ne va lasciando a terra un Bokuto imbambolato e confuso oltre ogni limite. 

Davvero, lui non capisce.

****

Cioè... non che non avesse notato l'eccitazione di Kuroo il pomeriggio precedente, ma pensava si trattasse di pura biologia, di una reazione spontanea a tutto quel premere, leccare, sussurrare. Oddio, il solo ricordo lo fa trasalire fortissimo.

C'era stato anche un momento in cui aveva pensato che al moro piacesse quell'atteggiamento, ma doveva per forza trattarsi solo della foga del momento. Non era possibile che a un tipo così intelligente e brillante come Kuroo potesse interessare quel genere di roba.

E no, non solo perché sono due ragazzi, ma perché si tratta di attrazione per roba generalmente ripugnante... e lui doveva smetterla di avere quell'ossessione.

Ma allora perché gli aveva chiesto quelle cose? Perché, soprattutto, aveva fatto quella faccia triste quando gli ha detto che non l'avrebbe baciato?

Bokuto si sbatte il palmo aperto sulla fronte così forte da arrossarsela. Ha capito tutto.

****  
  
** **

I ragazzi dell'Ubugawa hanno vinto la staffetta e come premio hanno mangiato il gelato mentre gli altri mettevano a posto il prato ed il cortile.

Bokuto sta portando più pazienza di quanto si credesse capace, ascolta a malapena Akaashi che gli sta spiegando come potrebbero fare per giocare una super tempo zero anche quando si trovano in fase ricezione.

****

“Va bene, anche domani ti alzerò solo il 5% dei palloni. Visto che non mi ascolti.”

****

"Nooo Akaashi, perché?!"

****

Quello semplicemente lo guarda inespressivo, non lo degna di una risposta e gli mette in braccio le asticelle che avevano usato per lo slalom piantandolo in asso.

****

Ah, ci penserà più tardi ad Akaashi, o forse direttamente domani. Si affretta a mettere via le ultime cose, letteralmente lancia nello scatolone adibito gli attrezzi che si è trovato tra le mani e quelli raccattati da terra.

Si guarda intorno, i gruppi di ragazzi che hanno finito si stanno dirigendo alle docce rassegnati al fatto che con quell'afa ci sarebbe bisogno di vivere direttamente sotto l'acqua corrente.

Passa oltre quelli che lo chiamano, si affretta in una direzione a caso, la Nekoma è tutta lì e lui non c'è. Ah, cielo, la sua solita sfiga sfacciata.

****

"Cerchi Kuroo?" Gli domanda Yaku, che in quel momento sta obbligando Lev a trasportare almeno quattro palle mediche. Piccolo demone.

****

"Sì... è già andato in doccia?"

****

Il libero scuote la testa in segno di negazione e "Passava prima a prendere le varie garze pulite."

****

"In infermeria?" 

****

Bokuto è già praticamente indirizzato verso il grosso portone squadrato, vede a malapena Yaku che solleva le spalle ed alza i palmi perché non gli sa dare una risposta certa.

****

La gomma delle scarpe stride sui pavimenti dell'atrio, suona acuto sotto le sue falcate quando curva senza rallentare a destra, sinistra, ancora a sinistra. Anzi, accelera.

Inchioda in tempo per non travolgere completamente proprio Kuroo. Non che il moro sia esile, ma con la sua stazza probabilmente lo stirerebbe a terra.

Tetsuro solleva le sopracciglia, è sorpreso sul serio. In quel momento non stava affatto pensando al suo piano e non si aspettava di certo che Kotaro arrivasse praticamente a rincorrerlo. Che ostinazione ammirevole.

****

"Bro so perché sei arrabbiato!" Esclama nel corridoio vuoto ed illuminato solo dalle luci bianche dei lampioni esterni. 

****

Le finestre sono aperte in maniera alternata, il ronzare di qualche insetto è vicino a loro e accompagna i tentativi di riprendere fiato in fretta di Bokuto.

Kuroo ha una scatoletta di cartone nella mano sinistra, al suo interno ci sono le garze sterili. Nella destra ha un flaconcino in plastica che contiene del disinfettante verde.

Entrambi gli cadono per terra nel momento in cui Bokuto lo prende per la vita e se lo tira contro per baciarlo sulla bocca con gli occhi strizzati e le labbra morbidissime, con il fiatone in gola ed il terriccio secco ancora sui vestiti.

Si stacca subito, tanto da farlo sembrare solamente frutto della loro fantasia.

****

Si sarebbe aspettato di tutto, ma non l'espressione allibita che ora è disegnata indelebilmente sul volto di Tetsuro. L'abrasione sul suo zigomo, il rossore striato che gli accarezza tempia e guancia sono improvvisamente in tinta con l'altra metà del viso.

Sbatte le palpebre sulle iridi nerissime, è molto raro vederlo così impreparato a qualcosa.

****

"Ci sei rimasto male perché non ti ho baciato" dice Bokuto, come se improvvisamente sentisse il bisogno di dare una spiegazione dettagliata. In lontananza le sue convinzioni si sgretolano appena, sono sassolini che cominciano a rotolare e crepe sottili che si insinuano fin nel profondo.

"Ehm... no?"

Stira un sorriso strano, è visibilmente di nuovo confuso e si porta una mano dietro al collo in un gesto nervoso, lo sguardo supplicante come se stesse chiedendo a gran voce una spiegazione. No, non è granché nelle deduzioni.

****

Kuroo schiude la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non sa che dire. 

Lui voleva solo farlo confessare, voleva pungolarlo fino a fargli ammettere che sì, di fronte a cose non convenzionali perdeva la ragione. Era un giochino per vedere di nuovo l'imbarazzo addosso a Kotaro, che imbarazzato non lo era mai. La questione dell'eccitamento, del quasi bacio, dell'aspetto più carnale... beh, erano conseguenze di quel momento tesissimo che si erano ritrovati a vivere per caso. No?

Sta indugiando un po' troppo davanti alle difficoltà di Bokuto, se ne rende conto, ma davvero non se l'aspettava. Era stato di certo lui il primo a provocarlo, ma non credeva che l'altro avrebbe pensato a quella opzione. Non c'erano sangue e sudore ad eccitarlo... perché diavolo l'aveva baciato?

****

"Oh ma insomma!" Kotaro sbotta lanciando le mani al cielo e prendendo a gesticolare come un matto, Kuroo non ha ancora detto neppure una parola.

"Non fai altro che evitarmi, ma mi dici che non ce l'hai con me! Salti solo le partite contro di noi e non mi guardi neanche, ho giocato di merda e non mi prendi neanche per il culo!" Prende fiato solo per un istante e riprende veloce a parlare.

"Mi lasci intendere che avresti voluto un mio bacio, te lo do e resti imbambolato a guardarmi come se venissi da Marte! Ti sei lasciato leccare, toccare, hai visto la parte di me di cui più mi vergogno e mi fai credere che ti piaccia per poi tenermi più lontano che puoi... e mi fai sentire da schifo perché se non siamo più amici allora non ha senso niente!"

Bokuto è un fiume in piena di pensieri che escono senza filtro, è allo stremo, non sa più da che parte andare.

"Se ti fa schifo quello che ho fatto ok, va bene! So che è assurdo che mi venga duro per il tuo sudore e che adesso io sia dannatamente ossessionato dal sangue delle tue ferite, ma... cazzo, io sono così! E se davanti a te devo fare finta di niente posso farlo perché cazzo... sei il mio Bro."

****

Kuroo d'un tratto torna in sé, si rende conto di quello che sta succedendo come se fino a quel punto avesse fluttuato da un'altra parte. Non sa se in qualche meandro del proprio cervello o proprio direttamente fuori dalla finestra guardandosi dall'esterno, ma una cosa ben precisa l'ha fatto tornare con i piedi a terra e non può evitare di parlare.

****

"Ti viene duro... per il mio sudore?"

****

Come se avesse deciso di proseguire contro ogni aspettativa del moro, Kotaro ride. L'imbarazzo è solo un ricordo lontano.

****

"Sì" risponde con la voce che vibra ancora di risata spontanea.

"Tu non hai idea, ma sai di... ah, non saprei. Di selvatico? Mi fai venire fame!"

****

Sorride anche Tetsuro, scuote la testa senza dire nulla. Bokuto non si fa mai problemi nel gonfiargli l'ego a dismisura, ma è la prima volta che vanno più in là di discorsi sulla pallavolo ed è stranamente piacevole.  "Più" piacevole.

Si avvicina a Kotaro senza riuscire a togliersi quel mezzo ghigno dal volto, l'altro non si scompone e lo guarda dritto negli occhi nonostante la gola gli si stringa per quell'odore che è caldo, che è denso e che gli sta entrando nel cranio. Kuroo lo sa, certo che lo sa, gli piace potergli provocare questo genere di reazioni.

****

"Lo senti così?"

Bokuto ha pupille piccolissime, la bocca calda ed il cervello che comincia ad annebbiarsi.

Annuisce col capo, ma sta dicendo di sì con ogni parte del corpo.

"Non ti azzardare mai più a dire che vuoi trattenerti quando sei con me, chiaro?"

Gli occhi gialli lo guardano fisso, non si muovono e Tetsuro vuole essere più specifico, si avvicina ancora allungando solo il collo, sono alla stessa distanza del pomeriggio precedente. È davvero solamente un soffio.

"Bro... noi siamo liberi quando siamo insieme."

****

Kotaro Bokuto è un essere semplice. 

Non si fa problemi a fare ciò che gli altri si aspettano da lui, non la ritiene questione d'orgoglio. A volte poi sorprende, ma senza che fosse davvero intenzionato a farlo. L'unica cosa certa è che non delude mai nessuno. Non perché sia ligio e diligente, tutt'altro, ma piuttosto perché è trasparente e diretto e quindi non racconta bugie nemmeno nelle intenzioni.

****

Quella sera la luna non c'è, e le stelle sono troppo occupate a seguire storie più misteriose, più romantiche, più complicate. Nessuno si accorge delle mani di Bokuto che afferrano la maglietta grigia e fradicia di Kuroo stringendo per imbrattarsi i palmi di sudore salato, nessuno guarda mentre torna a baciare la sua bocca sottile e spigolosa lasciando stavolta che la propria lingua vi scivoli dentro. Nessuno li vede, è una cosa soltanto loro.

****

Tetsuro chiude subito gli occhi, si sente desiderato come mai prima ed è qualcosa di assurdo, gli fa stringere la bocca dello stomaco, gli fa ricambiare il bacio con altrettanta lingua, lo fa ansimare quando le braccia dell'altro se lo portano più vicino e lui può sentire quel petto premere contro il proprio.

Kotaro gli succhia la lingua e la saliva fa un suono volgare, non sa tenere le mani a posto e gliele infila sotto la maglietta, direttamente contro la schiena bagnata, premono nella zona lombare. 

****

La gomma delle suole stride ancora, uno dei due dà un calcio involontario alla scatola delle garze mentre si voltano e finiscono contro la parete, le mani di Kuroo possono solo aggrapparsi a quelle spalle enormi, solidissime.

Le teste si inclinano da destra a sinistra e da sinistra a destra, ancora e ancora senza mai staccarsi davvero dal bacio, quando restano fermi su un lato un po' troppo a lungo finiscono per ficcarsi le rispettive lingue così a fondo da spaccarsi il cuore per le sincopi.

A Tetsuro vanno a fuoco persino le punte delle orecchie, è lui il primo a gemere di gola quando sente la pressione del sesso duro dell'altro, è lui il primo a non tenere più il ritmo, staccarsi per stringere i denti.

****

"Lo senti cosa mi fai?" Chiede Bokuto spingendo, stringendogli i fianchi con le dita, mantenendo un tono di voce talmente inedito da riempirgli la pelle di brividi.

****

Rotea gli occhi dentro alle palpebre chiuse, le viscere gli si sono annodate fortissimo.

La bocca ora gli mangia la giugulare, la fronte altrettanto bagnata gli si sfrega nell'angolo tra mandibola e lobo, le mani gli stanno sollevando la maglietta, il suo cuore va a mille.

****

"Cazzo Bokuto..." butta fuori per mascherare un altro gemito, il respiro grosso gli sta facendo quasi girare la testa.

****

Quello gli abbandona la gola e torna alla sua altezza, ma non ha intenzione di distanziarsi davvero, tra i loro corpi non passerebbe un filo d'aria.

Alza una mano e appoggia indice e medio sulla ferita in faccia di Kuroo, il quale stringe appena un occhio, stringe i denti, quel contatto punge e brucia. 

Lo strato rosso e lattiginoso che copre la carne viva è sottile e liscio, si è appena coagulato, Kotaro lo guarda da così vicino che sembra volerci entrare dentro. D'un tratto apre le due dita appoggiate continuando a premere, tende la pelle infiammata, stringe subito dopo stropicciandola e spaccandola leggermente. Il moro si lamenta piano per quel trattamento, non fa davvero così male ma è come se non riuscisse a trattenere più nulla, realizza di non avere affatto il controllo. Proprio lui.

Bokuto gli lecca la bocca chiusa e poi la pelle martoriata ancora tesa tra le sue dita che è più bollente delle sue labbra. Per lui quello è sapore di ferro e di sesso, la mano sinistra abbandona il fianco nervoso e si infila tra i loro corpi. 

****

Nel momento in cui palpa Kuroo in mezzo alle gambe da sopra i pantaloncini smette di leccargli la ferita nonostante avesse appena preso ad uscire qualche goccia di sangue, guarda gli occhi nerissimi anche se sono coperti per metà dalle palpebre, vede la patina di sudore tra le sopracciglia e sul dorso del naso arrossatissimo. La faccia di Tetsuro non sa nascondere nulla.

****

"Sei durissimo Bro" gli dice sorridendo in un modo che se Kuroo vedesse, definirebbe "animale e ridicolo".

Ne sente per bene la forma contro il palmo attraverso quei pantaloncini sintetici che sembrano una guaina, stringe le dita, si sposta con il viso per raggiungere il suo orecchio e sfrega il naso tra i capelli nerissimi e bagnati di sudore.

"Sei tutto caldo... e sei grosso."

****

Kuroo abbandona la testa all'indietro per quel sussurro dentro al padiglione, per quella mano che preme. Deve prendere fiato, vuole fare qualcosa ma Kotaro sembra volerlo sopraffare in ogni modo, non si ferma e va dritto per la sua strada.

****

"Non ce la fai a stare zitto?"

Gli esce solo questa domanda che non vuole dire nulla, ma che dà l'impressione che invece tutto quel parlare gli piaccia all'inverosimile.

Trasale spalancando gli occhi scuri quando entrambe le mani di Bokuto gli sollevano la maglietta per scoprirgli l'addome teso e scivolano giù fin oltre gli elastici che ha sul bacino.

****

Ha impronte digitali ruvide e dita possessive, strisciano in solchi sporchi di polvere e fatica sull'attaccatura delle cosce atletiche mentre la bocca affamata e volgare torna sulla sua.

Una mano tira per tenere distante il cotone dei boxer, lo spazio che si crea è umido, pregnante, caldissimo e denso. L'altra mano gli afferra il sesso e palpa, palpa, non ha un movimento definito, quasi come la lingua che gli affonda in gola e gira contro il palato e l'arco più lontano dei denti, e lecca, e gli sta lasciando sul mento e attorno alla bocca più saliva che mai.

Lo bacia mangiando i suoi gemiti, non li mastica nemmeno e li ingoia direttamente.

****

Hanno entrambi gli occhi aperti e Tetsuro vede benissimo il momento in cui l'altro si porta al viso quella mano che poco prima gli era sul cazzo appiccicoso, se l'annusa spalmandosela addosso, sulle labbra aperte, sulle palpebre abbassate in un gesto e con un'espressione in faccia che il moro mai, mai, avrebbe definito come erotici. Ma ora si ritrova a pensarlo con tutto se stesso.

****

Fin lì aveva davvero provato a darsi un contegno nonostante comunque gemesse in sospiri, si mordesse le labbra, premesse forte sulle braccia inamovibili di Kotaro. 

Ma quando "Se non ti mangio, Bro, muoio" gli dice direttamente sulla bocca, con gli occhi brillanti e determinati, Kuroo si rende conto che è tutto inutile. Non vuole altro che non sia quello... se solo quel coglione del suo migliore amico gli desse il tempo di abituarsi, di realizzarlo un po' per volta. Dannazione.

****

E così quella che fa è l'unica cosa di cui è capace in un momento così, a cui per inciso non aveva mai pensato nemmeno nelle situazioni più assurde o alcoliche.

Scivola verso l'alto con entrambi i palmi, ripercorre all'insù i bicipiti gonfi, le spalle nervose, graffia sulla pelle scoperta ai lati della gola e afferra i capelli ribelli, sudati, scomposti di Bokuto appena più su della nuca. Stira un sorriso in cui mette tutta la sua sfacciataggine.

"Ah no, sarebbe un bel casino se mi morissi qui."

****

Alza un sopracciglio e Kotaro, per quante volte gli abbia visto fare quella faccia da stronzo maledetto, non l'ha mai vista abbinata alle labbra rosse, agli occhi lucidi, alla lascivia che ha ora addosso e che forse vorrebbe dissimulare. Ma resta incantato un solo rapidissimo istante perché poi le lunghe dita gli premono la testa verso il basso e no, cazzo, torna alla realtà alla velocità della luce. Gli sta suggerendo veramente  quello .

****

Non si accorge quasi di prendere in malo modo il fondo della maglietta grigia e strattonarla per togliergliela, ha occhi solo per la pelle bagnata dell'addome asciutto i cui solchi fanno cadere veloci le gocce di sudore, il petto pallido e leggermente gonfio gli fa venire fame, non fa in tempo a chiedersi che odore abbia quella parte di Kuroo che gliela sta già annusando, ingoiando i fiotti di saliva che la propria bocca ingorda continua a produrre senza sosta.

Il suo naso si incunea alla fine dello sterno, sulla bocca dello stomaco, mentre la lingua lecca le onde degli addominali alti il cervello assorbe qualcosa che sa di erba secca, e la sua voglia è talmente fuori controllo che vi si struscia contro sfregando così forte che potrebbe darvi fuoco.

****

È in ginocchio e succhia il solco obliquo accanto all'osso del bacino, gli lascia un succhiotto rosso ed un morso così visibili da spiccare anche nel semi-buio. Tetsuro ha emesso un gemito pazzesco quando l'ha marchiato, la sua voce era ruvida e sporca e Bokuto avrebbe voluto assaggiare anche quella. Ma no, da lì poteva sentire un odore ancora più attraente, non aveva la minima intenzione di rimandare.

****

Lui non ha attenzione per i dettagli, e di roba come quadri o sculture non gliene importa un bel niente. Se glielo chiedessero, però, direbbe che il cazzo di Kuroo è un’opera d’arte.

Lo sta guardando da di fianco, ha affondato il naso nella peluria nerissima alla base. È amaro per il sudore, ma ancora dolce del bagnoschiuma usato nella doccia prima di cena. Il suo pube è magro e nervoso, ha vene in rilievo che nonostante il pallore non si vedono in trasparenza. Ah, ma potrebbe essere il buio. 

Il sesso piega sfacciato verso la pancia in una curva leggera, è arrossato, è massiccio, è lucido sulla punta grossa ed invitante. È tutto ben proporzionato ed il suo odore è veramente intenso da far paura, Kotaro non ha aggettivi per descriverlo ma già da quel momento sa che non riuscirà a risparmiarne nemmeno un millimetro. Lui se lo deve mangiare tutto quanto. 

****

Tetsuro gli tira i capelli e non si capisce se sia per urgenza o per una strana tipologia di imbarazzo data dall’insistente osservarlo lì di quegli occhi gialli. 

Bokuto non si fa problemi, anzi, la cosa lo attizza tantissimo. Sapere che Kuroo voglia una cosa del genere da lui nonostante tutto ciò che gli sta mostrando di sé, nonostante la sera prima, nonostante l’abbia baciato fraintendendo tutto quanto... si sente felice.

****

Lo prende in mano e trova che sia un’immagine eccitantissima. Lui ha le dita grosse e sgraziate, un po’ nodose, le unghie sporche di terra secca per la staffetta di prima, le vene gonfie e le nocche screpolate. Il sesso duro dell’altro è puro testosterone e gli riempie il palmo, non ha niente di fragile, sente di poter stringere e sfregare quanto vuole.

Lo lecca tutto in un’unica risalita, la sua saliva potrebbe lavare mezzo corridoio. È sudaticcio e veramente caldo, ma lui trova che sia saporito e irresistibile. Lo assaggia ancora andando un poco più lento, lasciando che le vene scivolino sotto la pressione della sua lingua, cercando di imparare a memoria il profumo della pelle di Kuroo, più intenso grazie al sangue che ribolle eccitato in quella zona. 

Dal basso non riesce a vedere bene gli occhi dell’altro, ma dalle reazioni della sua voce soffocata e dai tremolii delle dita tra i suoi capelli sa che l’impazienza ormai è preponderante. 

****

Quando la bocca di Bokuto si apre per ingoiare la punta del cazzo di Tetsuro, nessuno dei due può credere a quello che sta succedendo.

E mentre uno sente tirare le labbra ed i boxer alla stessa maniera, l’altro è costretto a portarsi una mano al viso per mordersi il polso e cercare di limitare gli ansiti.

****

Ondeggia, non riesce a trattenersi. Non aveva dubbi che la bocca esagerata di Kotaro fosse in grado di mangiarlo a quella maniera, ma davvero, non ci aveva mai pensato prima e realizzare tutto d’un tratto di non essere sorpreso che il suo migliore amico sia in grado di fargli dei pompini da Dio, beh, lo manda al manicomio. 

****

Lo sta succhiando fortissimo, sente la punta sbattergli in gola, sente di tanto in tanto i denti ed allora scatta per cambiare un poco angolazione, sente la lingua che si muove, muove e muove come se volesse davvero raggiungere un secondo strato di pelle.

La saliva della sua bocca fa uno dei rumori più erotici che abbia mai sentito. Schiuma, risucchia, schiocca negli interni delle guance per la pressione, gli fa venire voglia di spingere di più. Non ha idea da quanto tempo abbiano cominciato, ma sa per certo che tra poco non potrà più continuare e quindi tira i capelli di Bokuto per allontanarlo. Quello ovviamente non si schioda, gira la lingua sulla punta e Kuroo ha una vertigine. 

****

“Mmh Bro staccati, non ce la faccio...”

****

Kotaro prende in mano il sesso duro, se lo spalma su una guancia e sulle labbra guardandolo il più possibile dentro agli occhi.

****

“Stai per venire?” Chiede prima di riprendere a scendere lungo l’eccitazione senza fermarsi fino alla fine, tra le cosce.

Il calore ed il profumo di sesso, lì, sono talmente perfetti da spingerlo a emettere un suono che sta a metà tra un ringhio ed un gemito, e non è neanche ancora stato toccato. 

****

Tetsuro tremola nel dire di sì, Bokuto gli sta succhiando piano i testicoli e lui non riesce a pensare ad altro.

****

La mano si muove su e giù, il pollice sfrega in punta, la voce esce baritona e graffiata, gli permea nella pelle e gli vibra fino in pancia. 

“Vienimi in bocca, Kuroo.”

****

Può vederlo digrignare i denti anche da lì, indurisce i muscoli delle cosce, stringe di più la mano tra i suoi capelli. Kotaro sa che non lo fermerà. E lui vuole mangiare tutto di lui, l’ha già detto. O forse l’ha solo pensato fino all’ossessione in quell’ultimo quarto d’ora insieme. Pazienza.

****

Quando riprende a leccare il sesso teso, quando lo rimette in bocca ancora bagnato della sua saliva, ha la sensazione che Tetsuro sia diverso rispetto a poco prima. Ora spinge buttando fuori ansiti caldi e densi ad ogni affondo, non si risparmia, mormora un “Succhia” che porta Bokuto ad aggrapparsi al retro di quelle gambe lunghissime e, neanche a dirlo, sudate. Una mano sale, artiglia la natica, preme per portarsi ancora più dentro quel cazzo che no, non ce la fa più. 

Gli schizza dritto in gola, d’istinto si allontana un po’, lo sente colpirgli il palato e la lingua. È denso, è tiepido, lo fa sentire sporco. Gli piace infinitamente. Se lo rigira in bocca mentre la presa di Kuroo diminuisce esageratamente, lo sente accasciarsi contro la parete ed ansimare affaticato. 

****

Kotaro si sfila ed ingoia, ma non prima di averci fatto vorticare la lingua nel mezzo un bel po’. Sfrega il viso contro il sesso bagnato, lo annusa di nuovo ed ha un odore ancora diverso, alcune gocce appiccicose gli si cospargono tra fronte, naso e guance.

****

Se possibile ha ancora più fame di prima, fa scendere la mano con un garbo inedito dalla natica e lungo la coscia, fino a fermarsi sul retro del ginocchio sinistro di Tetsuro dove si sono fermati i pantaloncini ed i boxer quando li ha tirati in basso con uno strattone.

“Bro, vieni giù.”

****

Kuroo segue la sua voce e si abbassa rimanendo appoggiato al muro, il respiro sta tornando regolare ma il cuore gli sta scoppiando. È sconvolto, onestamente, ma non per quello che ha appena fatto con Kotaro, più che altro perché non sente che sia una cosa così fuori dal mondo come invece dovrebbe essere.

****

Bokuto si avvicina impaziente, appena lo vede sedersi a terra gli prende la faccia tra le mani, gli bacia le labbra, l’angolo di un occhio, la ferita, un sopracciglio, di nuovo le labbra. 

****

“Che ti prende?” Chiede Tetsuro dando una leccata alla bocca dell’altro per partecipare a quel gioco tediante.

****

Gli occhi grandi lo fissano, due dita si appoggiano sulle sue labbra e lui vi passa in mezzo la lingua dal basso verso l’alto, nel modo più lento ed intenzionale possibile. Può vedere benissimo l’espressione febbrile crescere esponenzialmente su quei lineamenti, se ne compiace infinitamente. 

Kotaro si sente addosso qualcosa a cui non sa dare un nome. È un misto tra tutti i nuovi odori e sapori che ha potuto bere, è ossessione, è impulso. È consapevolezza di non averne abbastanza. 

****

Lo bacia infilandogli la lingua in bocca, non gli importa di aver appena ingoiato dello sperma e quindi men che meno pensa che possa importare a Kuroo, il problema non lo sfiora nemmeno. La mano sinistra rimane sul suo viso, si incastra tra i capelli lunghi del ciuffo e glieli tira indietro. Quella destra scorre giù ignorando il petto nudo ed il sesso molle, arpiona una gamba piegata e spinge ancor più giù i pantaloncini.

****

Tetsuro lo aiuta a sfilarli, è nudo con solo le scarpe da ginnastica addosso. Si sente ridicolo, sfila anche quelle facendo leva con le punte dei piedi senza staccarsi da quel bacio bagnatissimo che sa di sesso.

Tocca il petto di Bokuto, scende sull’addome, vira verso i dorsali e si rende conto di quanto il suo migliore amico sia dannatamente grosso. Il bacino è stretto invece, ossuto e muscoloso, quando lo tocca lì lo sente tendersi ed ondeggiare, gli ansima più forte in bocca. 

Porta la mano sotto l’ombelico, ancora ed ancora fino a toccarlo direttamente sull’eccitazione, che come un animale al guinzaglio tira e tira nonostante le costrizioni. Nel momento in cui glielo palpa, Kuroo pensa che quel cazzo sia totalmente adatto al corpo che si trova davanti.

****

“Oh sì Bro…” Bokuto non ce la fa proprio a stare zitto. 

****

È rosso solo sul dorso del naso e leggermente ai lati del viso, ha gocce di sudore che gli hanno fatto sciogliere il gel tra i capelli, ricadono scomposti in tutte le direzioni. Morsica il labbro inferiore di Tetsuro e poi va a baciargli la gola, il lobo dell’orecchio, il trapezio e la clavicola. 

Il moro gli abbassa i pantaloncini ed i boxer, si volta per incastrare la faccia nella curva del suo collo e lo morde nel momento esatto in cui prende a fare su e giù con le lunghe dita. Sente la pelle arricciarsi e stendersi, sente il rumore del sudore che pasticcia ad ogni risalita, sente ogni cosa. 

****

Incredibilmente Kotaro è immobile. Le mani sono ferme su una coscia e su un fianco di Kuroo, stringono un po’ quando l’altro gli assesta un movimento di polso ben riuscito ma non divorano tutto ciò che incontrano. Gli occhi sono chiusi, il respiro è accelerato e sta andando fuori controllo. In quell’istante è occupato a bere ingordo l’odore che c’è all’attaccatura dei capelli neri, proprio lì contro i nervi spessi del collo. 

****

Sta crescendo un fuoco indomabile dentro di lui. Lo sente nella pancia, nelle vene, dentro al cervello.

Vuole toccarlo di più,  deve  toccarlo di più, ma non sa come fare. Le dita di Kuroo lo stanno veramente facendo godere. Sono solide e decise, sono abbastanza lunghe da prenderlo tutto, si muovono lente con intenzione, come se non volessero dargli abbastanza, ma come se non volessero nemmeno dargli una ragione valida per staccarsi da lì.

****

Bokuto sta mordendo piano il collo del moro mentre questo gli succhia la pelle morbida appena sopra alla clavicola. Ancora non lo sa perché non è granché nel realizzare lo stato delle cose quando queste stanno accadendo, ma quello è un momento intensissimo e decisivo, è un punto di non ritorno talmente lampante da passare inosservato.

****

A pieni palmi risale sul corpo di Tetsuro fino a tenergli in mano la cassa toracica, geme solo con sospiri scuri, apre gli occhi e guarda ossessivamente la linea della schiena allenata e sudata. È muscolosa ma non in maniera sfacciata, sembra elastica, è sinuosa, le vertebre della spina dorsale spuntano e scompaiono continuamente nel centro esatto. Kotaro non sa perché lo fa, ormai la ragione è una vecchia amica lasciata un attimo da parte. Raccoglie quanta più saliva possibile e stringendo le labbra, spingendo con la lingua, ne lascia cadere una quantità considerevole sulla pelle pallida dell’altro. A causa dell’eccitazione è viscosa e liscia, scivola giù senza il minimo problema partendo dalla vertebra cervicale più vicina fino a scendere rapida su quei solchi e su quelle ombre frutto di almeno otto anni di pallavolo. Anni di flessioni, corse, addominali e dorsali. Anni di salti, di scatti, di torsioni e tuffi.

Kuroo inarca appena la schiena per quella sensazione improvvisa di solletico e Bokuto, di nuovo inspiegabilmente, non ce la fa più.

****

Interrompe quel momento quietamente erotico, si allontana sensibilmente e prende Tetsuro da un bicipite mentre con l’altra mano ferma il muoversi del polso. 

Tira senza preavviso verso di sé, il moro lo segue a ruota inginocchiandosi per sollevarsi, stringe i denti perché la ferita alla gamba pulsa a contatto con il pavimento duro.

****

“Sei cretino?” Si lamenta strattonando la presa delle mani dell’altro, lo guarda in faccia e vi vede dentro un’espressione talmente animale che no, sa che non si scuserà per quei modi.

Infatti Kotaro lo afferra di nuovo, stavolta per i fianchi, stringe sia le dita sia i denti.

****

Sono un’immagine fatta di chiari e scuri, di tendini tesi e muscoli tonici, hanno bocche rosse, occhi talmente diversi tra loro da non sembrare neanche della stessa razza. Sono massa e sudore, sono nascosti in una piega della notte, sono l’uno nelle mani dell’altro.

****

Kuroo l’ha capito, non è scemo. Solo è… sopraffatto.

****

Si gira secondo le indicazioni selvagge delle braccia forti di Bokuto, le sue rotule fanno da perno e la ferita si apre di nuovo, la sente bruciare. Eppure brucia di più il fiato di Kotaro contro l’orecchio, brucia di più il fruscio che fa il tessuto di una maglietta tolta alla velocità della luce, brucia di più il petto grosso contro i suoi dorsali.

****

“Non ne ho abbastanza Kuroo” gli dice direttamente dentro al padiglione, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca lungo il collo e sulla nuca, sugli avambracci e attraverso le gambe.

“Tu sei… troppo.”

****

Le palpebre si strizzano forte sugli occhi neri, le mani corrono a sovrapporsi a quelle dell’altro, strettissime sull’osso del bacino. Lo fanno sentire stupidamente piccolo.

****

L’arco che la schiena di Bokuto fa nel momento in cui si mette a succhiare il centro esatto delle scapole di Tetsuro, è una parabola di testosterone e perdizione. È gonfia e lucida nel riverbero della poca luce che li raggiunge.

La lingua è dura e ruvida nel risalire fino all’attaccatura dei capelli neri, raccatta quanto più sudore possibile e la ingoia in un suono osceno, lo stesso che ha fatto poco prima ma che Kuroo non ha sentito perché stordito dall’orgasmo.

Gli bacia in morsi indelicati quanta più pelle possibile, lo fa ringhiare di dolore, lo fa imprecare. Tetsuro, comunque, non si sottrae mai.

I pollici compiono una mezzaluna possessiva sui lati dei glutei, la bocca sta scendendo sempre di più. Lo strattone violento che Kotaro dà per tirare ancora più indietro quel bacino asciutto e nervoso era quasi prevedibile.

Le iridi gialle stanno indugiando sulla zona in ombra tra le cosce leggermente aperte di Kuroo, guardano le mani muoversi sulla pelle tesa della giunzione tra cosce e natiche, osservano la carne riempirgli bene lo spazio tra le dita aperte che premono palpando.

****

Espira.

****

“Che c’è, non sai da che parte cominciare?”

****

Tetsuro Kuroo è tante cose. È il capitano della Nekoma, è uno studente brillante, è un ottimo amico ed un compagno di squadra esperto ed affidabile. Come già detto è anche uno stronzo. È un provocatore, è un abile manipolatore, è un amante del controllo. La perfezione però lo annoia terribilmente, e così, oltre a tutte queste cose, è anche un dannato impiastro, è uno spregiudicato attaccabrighe, è un semplice essere umano. È talmente sicuro di sé da credere di essere in grado di poter gestire qualunque imprevisto.

Insomma, sono molte le motivazioni plausibili per cui possa aver scelto la strada della provocazione più bastarda in un momento come quello, mentre si trova nudo ed in ginocchio con alle spalle la versione più bestiale che abbia mai visto di Kotaro Bokuto.

****

Non può quindi nemmeno odiarsi più di tanto quando si ritrova la lingua e la bocca dell’altro nel solco delle proprie natiche, intente a leccare, succhiare, mugolargli direttamente sul centro esatto del proprio culo, chiusissimo.

****

Respira dal naso e butta fuori dalla gola così velocemente da farlo sembrare un qualche tipo di animale il cui collare è troppo stretto, il cui guinzaglio tiri talmente tanto da strozzarlo mentre azzanna la sua preda, mentre ringhia, mentre emette versi minacciosi mostrando i denti. Le mani sono artigliate sulle natiche e le separano, ma non troppo, come se gli piacesse sentirle contro le guance e sulla faccia.

Ed in effetti a Bokuto sta piacendo tutto ai limiti del possibile. 

Il calore e l’odore di Kuroo gli sembrano così consistenti da poterli paragonare ad ingredienti veri e propri. Ne è pieno e non vuole dimenticarli mai, così come il suo sapore che anche se alterato dal goloso salato del sudore ha un qualcosa di definito e familiare. Gli si è incastrato in gola sin dal primo momento, ed ora che la sua lingua sta affondando tra la carne morbida e lungo il solco sodo che porta ai testicoli sarebbe capace di mangiare solo quello per un tempo infinitamente lungo. 

****

Quei sapori, quegli odori, quel calore lo hanno fatto impazzire un goccio per volta, non c’è dubbio, ma più di tutto in quell’istante, paradossalmente, è una cosa del tutto razionale a farlo diventare completamente inumano: la consapevolezza.

Consapevolezza di essere inginocchiato a terra intento a mangiare, letteralmente, il culo del suo migliore amico; consapevolezza di poter dare per la prima volta in vita propria libero sfogo a qualunque sua fantasia senza doversi preoccupare di essere malvisto o giudicato; consapevolezza di avere per le mani qualcuno che non ha la minima paura di lui.

Consapevolezza che lo colpisce inaspettatamente come uno schiaffo al buio, ma non in faccia, no. Lo colpisce sui reni e sui lombi, gli incendia le viscere e gli fa spasmare il cazzo come mai prima.

****

Tetsuro geme ma non sa se definirlo propriamente “piacere”, è una sensazione stranissima, annichilente e capace di sovrastare qualunque cosa. Il suo corpo sta facendo tutto da solo. Si tende e si rilassa tra le mani di Kotaro e contro la sua bocca, si inarca e si offre, lo respinge e richiede le sue attenzioni.

****

C’è un momento in cui le grosse braccia vanno a circondargli le cosce passando da sotto, aprendogliele, gli sollevano le gambe da terra e lui è appoggiato solamente ai propri gomiti. E le dita di Bokuto riescono comunque ad arrivargli alle natiche, a separarle di nuovo per poterlo continuare a divorare respirando come una bestia in calore. Come potrebbe non gemere, quindi, nel sentirsi sballottato a quella maniera? È tutto talmente nuovo, prepotente e travolgente. 

****

Quando lo posa di nuovo a terra e stacca la sua faccia da lì, un solo istante si dilata nel tempo durando un’eternità. 

****

È quindi contemporaneamente un sollievo ed una falciata lo sputo di Bokuto che schiocca secco per poi infrangersi sul culo di Kuroo. 

Il suo corpo si allunga su quello carponi sotto di sé, la mano sinistra si infila tra i capelli nerissimi, le dita della destra si posano senza tentennare sopra al piccolo buco bagnatissimo che ha leccato per minuti di fuoco e surreali.

****

“Sei stretto” gli dice all’orecchio, facendolo inarcare e chiudere gli occhi in un gesto che grida quanto il suo corpo, del tutto sconnesso con il suo cervello, si stia offrendo senza remore.

Un dito entra per metà. È spietato, è doloroso, è solo l’inizio.

“E bollente…”

****

Tetsuro, suo malgrado, gode. Se stesse godendo per quel dito pressante gli starebbe anche bene, darebbe la colpa alla biologia. Ma invece è la voce graffiata di Bokuto a stringergli lo stomaco e a costringerlo ad ansimare nel buio umido di quel corridoio vuoto, è il tono basso che usa, è quel descrivergli in dettagli precisi quel che sente. 

Il polso ruota ed affonda un po’, la pelle tira, lui stringe le labbra e vorrebbe trovare il modo per accelerare le cose. Alla seconda risalita e conseguente discesa la situazione migliora già distintamente, si sente quasi a suo agio nell’ondeggiare piano all’indietro per provare di nuovo quella perversa sensazione di riempimento.

La mano sinistra tra i suoi capelli, il respiro caldo sul suo padiglione e sul suo collo lo distraggono un solo istante, ma è abbastanza per lasciarsi scappare un mezzo grido di dolore subito dopo. Kotaro gli ha infilato un secondo dito e sembra non aver più la pazienza di poco prima.

****

“Ssshh piano Kuroo” gli sussurra febbrile mentre quelle due dita non fanno altro che aumentare il ritmo, scavandogli nella carne, ficcandosi a caso dentro di lui.

****

Lui però allunga un braccio, afferra quel polso grosso e impietoso, ne graffia la pelle.

"Piano tu, cazzo!"

****

Le dita si fermano, poi roteano piano senza affondare, lo fanno letteralmente miagolare. Proprio lui.

****

"No" soffia Bokuto infilandogli la lingua nell'orecchio, diffondendogli scariche elettriche nel cervello.

****

E quando affonda ancora con le dita, secco, spietato, violento, Tetsuro annaspa a vuoto, sente come se il proprio cazzo potesse tornare duro, ma è solo un istante. 

È veramente assurdo riuscire a trovare una goccia di piacere in mezzo a tutto quel doloroso tirare, eppure è ciò che gli succede nel sapere di avere praticamente ovunque il corpo dell'altro. Apre la bocca chiudendo fortissimo gli occhi, ha la faccia in fiamme come se avesse la febbre alta, sente come se potesse far evaporare il suo stesso sudore per poi condensarlo di nuovo.

Ha in mano il braccio di Bokuto che spinge, spinge, spinge, ha addosso il suo torace che si contrae e sussulta di scatti, la peluria rada che gratta sulla schiena, sulla pelle sensibile ed arrossata per lo sfregamento.

****

Kotaro non ha mai provato nulla del genere, ma proprio nemmeno lontanamente. Non ascolta niente che non sia il proprio sangue fluire forte, strappa via le dita dal culo di Kuroo e mangia il gemito tormentato che quello getta fuori scivolando più giù sui gomiti, rimanendo quasi a terra con la faccia.

Lui fa forza sui quadricipiti e sull'addome invece, ha resistenza da vendere ed ora più che mai. Si mette dritto e quello che vede, cazzo, è la cosa più bella su cui abbia mai posato gli occhi. La lunga schiena di Tetsuro è una "V" sfacciata e sinuosa. Gli suggerisce violenza e voluttà, sembra volergli indicare a tutti i costi una direzione precisa su cui non può evitare di ossessionarsi. 

****

Gli è sempre piaciuto il proprio sesso, ne va fiero. Tenerlo in mano gli dà un senso di onnipotenza, ma in quel momento appoggiarlo in mezzo alle natiche aperte di Kuroo, vederlo scivolare nel solco di quel culo che gli potrebbe tranquillamente stare tutto nei palmi, lo fa sentire immortale.

****

Sta dilatando le narici e spingendo la lingua contro l'arcata superiore dei suoi denti rimanendo a bocca aperta nel momento in cui con la destra indirizza la punta dell'eccitazione durissima contro quel buco che ha mangiato fino a perderci la testa. Gli sta stringendo forte il fianco sinistro, sta trattenendo il fiato di fronte a tutta quella resistenza. 

È completamente sordo al dolore di Tetsuro ed ai suoi lamenti, a lui importa solo metterglielo dentro tutto quanto, sentirlo strangolargli il cazzo, rimbalzargli addosso come se ne andasse della propria vita. Ed è sull'onda di questi pensieri disumani che spinge a bocca aperta, indurendo i muscoli della mandibola tanto da sentirla quasi scrocchiare. 

Il corpo di Kuroo ne riesce ad accogliere solo un paio di centimetri, dopodiché scatta automaticamente in avanti, si stringe e si irrigidisce tutto.

Ma le mani di Bokuto non sono d'accordo e riprendono quello stretto bacino per tenerlo fermo immobile di fronte a sé e di nuovo il sesso prova a farsi spazio senza riguardi. 

****

È un lento dilaniarsi di carne che si schiude spaccandosi un po' per volta. 

La punta riesce ad entrare, ma attorno stringe tutto fortissimo, sembra volergliela staccare.

Tetsuro sente come se gli stessero picconando le viscere fino ad arrivargli all'osso sacro, sa per certo che non potrà resistere un solo istante in più, è costretto a morsicarsi fortissimo il bicipite sinistro mentre affonda la testa nell'incavo piegato del gomito. 

Kotaro gli si piega addosso, la mano destra corre su entrando in uno spiraglio lasciato libero tra spalla e nuca, le dita nodose gli si appoggiano sulla guancia nascosta. È bagnato di bava, sudore e forse anche di qualche lacrima involontaria, non lo sa neppure lui. Il dolore è stato troppo forte per accorgersi di qualunque cosa.

****

"Bro..." 

Glielo sussurra sul lato del viso scoperto, il sinistro. Gli soffia i suoi respiri sullo zigomo ferito, sulla gola, sul bordo dell'orecchio e nello spazio di pelle tra esso e l'attaccatura dei capelli. È rossissimo.

"Lasciati scopare."

****

Dio. Santo.

È assurdo dire una cosa del genere in un momento così. No, non gliel’ha domandato, non era propriamente una richiesta. L’ha chiamato Bro, tra l’altro. Bokuto è proprio un coglione egoista. E Kuroo lo sa, ne è consapevole al cento per cento, eppure… eppure il suo corpo si allenta in automatico a quelle parole. Come se bastasse quel tono familiare a sciogliergli tensioni e diffidenza, come se bastasse così poco per permettere che accada una cosa tanto dolorosa ed assurda.

****

È proprio quello che succede.

L’ansito caldo di liberazione che gli invade l’orecchio è il suono più sensuale che abbia mai sentito in vita propria e la lenta entrata di un altro centimetro o due si fa più semplice. Più… piacevole. Sì, perché Tetsuro scopre di non disprezzare quell’intrusione per metà ancora bella dolorosa. È un piacere perverso, di testa, tutto mentale al momento, ma si ritrova a chiedersi come starebbe reagendo il suo corpo se non fosse già venuto. 

Non ha tempo di perdersi nei propri pensieri troppo a lungo però, perché Kotaro si muove ancora e stavolta lo fa per davvero, quasi fino in fondo. Lo spacca in due.

Gode tantissimo, lui. 

Lo può capire dal gemito soddisfatto che emette, dal contrarsi dell’addome contro la sua zona lombare, dal modo in cui le dita gli stringono la gola. 

****

“Così…” sussurra, lasciando che la sua voce corra sulle pieghe del viso contratto per il dolore.

****

E Kuroo sta veramente soffrendo, ma si aggrappa a tutto ciò che può farlo stare meglio. Che sia la lingua di Bokuto che si allunga per cercargli le labbra, o che sia il modo in cui le loro gambe si accavallano l’una sull’altra facendolo sentire contemporaneamente in trappola ed al sicuro. 

Il bacino di Kotaro si allontana e poi affonda di nuovo, il dolore è lo stesso, ma le sue resistenze sembrano affievolirsi appena. Ansima staccandosi dal proprio braccio per cercare più ossigeno, la lingua dell’altro lo trova e gli impedisce anche quello. Bokuto si sta prendendo tutto quanto di lui.

In quel bacio sgraziato e scomodo si scambiano saliva e ringhi, ansiti appena più pieni e respiri mozzati. 

Il quarto o quinto affondo fa meno male dei precedenti e Tetsuro trova la forza per aprire gli occhi. In quell’esatto momento la bocca grande e vorace di Kotaro si stacca dalla sua, le sue iridi piene e dorate brillano nella poca luce del corridoio, lo guardano come se fossero lì in sua attesa.

****

Sono sempre stati occhi grandi, i suoi. In certe occasioni sembrano vacui e stupidi, in altri casi si riempiono di fierezza e determinazione. Kuroo ha sempre pensato che fossero gli occhi di un rapace carnivoro, adatti assolutamente alla personalità del loro possessore. Il più delle volte erano entusiasti e giocosi come quelli di un bambino, eppure all’improvviso riuscivano a farlo sentire provocato e sotto attacco. Aveva imparato che l’energia di Bokuto era buona, sì, ma non pura ed incondizionata. Bokuto voleva tutto per sé.

****

La spinta che gli assesta nel guardarlo negli occhi è diversa dalle precedenti. È lenta ma più profonda, è angolata in direzione della sua pancia, è accompagnata da un’altra, e poi una terza uguale. Tetsuro sente il proprio culo tirare forte per quel cambio, ma inaspettatamente gli piace il doppio. 

****

Gemere di solo piacere guardando fisso negli occhi il proprio migliore amico è un’esperienza che gli fotte il cervello, oltre che il corpo.

****

Ed a Kotaro probabilmente basta quello, perché un istante dopo puntella entrambe le braccia ai lati di quelle del moro e spinge forte. Fortissimo. Tanto da far scivolare i gomiti sudati di Kuroo lungo il pavimento, tanto da fargli perdere il poco attrito che aveva con le ginocchia.

Spinge ancora godendo stavolta ad alta voce, sposta la testa appoggiando il naso contro il suo collo, lo morde forte nel muscolo a riposo del trapezio. Affonda di nuovo, le gambe forti premono, Tetsuro lentamente si spalma a terra, il sesso si è indurito appena in un accenno di eccitazione destinata a non esprimersi del tutto.

****

Bokuto, qualsiasi razza di bestia sia, è maschio.

****

Le sue ginocchia si incastrano all’interno ed all’esterno di quelle di Kuroo, sono come annodati. Il suo fondoschiena è nudo e glabro, sudato, i muscoli dei suoi glutei creano onde perfette ad ogni contrazione, ad ogni spinta. Il bacino stretto si sfrega su quello della stessa misura sotto di sé, impone un ritmo da dannati, le fibre ben visibili degli addominali obliqui farebbero venire fame al più santo degli uomini. I cordoni che corrono sottopelle sulla sua schiena sono un peccato indicibile, scattano, si snodano, si comprimono e disegnano storie di sangue e sesso. Le spalle allenate, i bicipiti definiti ma non eccessivamente gonfi si chiudono attorno alle braccia toniche e piene di Tetsuro, una mano è ancora incastrata sotto una di queste e fa capolino solo più avanti, intenta ad afferrarne il polso largo ed ossuto.

La faccia è intenta a sfregarsi eroticamente tra i capelli nerissimi e bagnati di quella nuca che sa ancora di erba secca, bagnoschiuma e di un qualcosa che onestamente a Bokuto ricorda la partita più bella della sua vita. Lui, semplicemente, lo associa alla pallavolo.

****

Ansima e geme il doppio da quando anche Kuroo ha cominciato a godere, ha sulle labbra delle gocce del suo sudore, chiude gli occhi, il piacere è talmente tanto che uno normale sarebbe esploso già decine di spinte fa.

Non sta al passo con ciò che vede nelle palpebre chiuse, ma Tetsuro ha appena ansimato qualcosa di molto simile ad un “Ti prego” e Kotaro ribadisce quello che ha detto prima, e che ha già pensato di lui svariate volte in altri ambiti: Kuroo è… troppo.

****

Viene stringendo i denti sulla sua pelle, morsicandolo su uno dei due fasci duri che partono dall'attaccatura dei capelli e corrono fin giù. Viene sincronizzando gemiti bassi e graffiati ad ogni fiotto che esce dalla punta del suo sesso incastrato tra le viscere di Tetsuro, il quale non può fare altro che pensare di nuovo a quanto vorrebbe essere duro anche lui in un momento così. Gli trema l’addome come in un ultimo spasmo di riflesso, ma non si sfila. Respira pesantemente contro quel pezzo di corpo che onestamente lo fa impazzire, vi struscia il viso, si bagna ulteriormente dalle sopracciglia al mento. 

Kuroo però si volta appena e Bokuto ne sente la pelle bollente e liscia, scivolosa di tutto ciò che è uscito dai loro pori o dalle loro bocche. 

****

Ha la testa ancora troppo leggera per pensare, troppo annebbiata per ragionare, però… incredibilmente un piccolo barlume di lucidità lo raggiunge. E non può fare a meno di sentire qualcosa di freddo dentro sé, un'eco lontana che gli fa presente quanto abbia forzato la mano, un sentore di ignoto. 

****

“Bro, ti sposti che non respiro?”

****

Scivola via veloce, di lato. Non sa interpretare su due piedi quel tono di voce. Già di per sé non è un mago dell’empatia, in un momento come quello poi men che meno. 

****

“Ehm…” tenta un approccio qualunque mentre guarda Tetsuro mettersi a pancia in su facendo smorfie di dolore, chissà se per le ferite maltrattate o se per il culo rotto.

Gli occhi neri però lo guardano, il classico sopracciglio sollevato.

“Eeehhmmm…” davvero, per la prima volta non sa che cazzo dire. Ha una strana specie di paura addosso.

****

La bocca di Kuroo però si contrae all’improvviso, gli si formano fossette che non sapeva di avere.

****

“Coglione” dice solamente, piegando la bocca in un sorriso che veloce si trasforma in una risatina sommessa.

****

La faccia del suo migliore amico è così smarrita, così diversa da quella di poco prima. È proprio un caso perso e molto probabilmente, pensa tra sé, lo è anche lui di conseguenza.

Bokuto no, non capisce cos’abbia da ridere. Si sente leggerissimo nel vedere quella reazione, gli ricorda tutte le volte in cui ha fatto cazzate enormi o si è lasciato trasportare fuori rotta dalla propria impulsività e Kuroo è rimasto al suo fianco tirandolo fuori dai guai o persino affondandoci insieme a piedi pari, sempre ridendo, sempre con quella strafottenza impressa sul viso.

Assurdamente non sente neanche il bisogno di chiedere spiegazioni, punti di vista, impressioni. Men che meno lo sfiora il pensiero di chiedere scusa perché dopotutto se tornassero indietro nel tempo mille volte, per mille volte lui ripeterebbe le stesse azioni. 

****

Forse non capisce per filo e per segno cosa passi nella testa di Tetsuro, ma guardando quei lineamenti che sa a memoria, ascoltando quella risata ancora acerba che per lui è come un ritornello, semplicemente sa che va tutto bene. È come se il suo spirito tornasse in lui tutto in una volta. Gli si muovono le labbra da sole all’insù, segue a ruota quello stupido del suo migliore amico e comincia a ridacchiare anche lui.

****

Sono nudi, stesi per terra in un corridoio semibuio in una pozza di sudore, si sono baciati, morsi, leccati, hanno scopato. Sono pieni dei rispettivi marchi, sulla pelle o dentro il corpo, nel cervello, nelle bocche, sulle lingue, dentro agli occhi. 

Eppure ora non fanno altro che fomentarsi l’un l’altro, si tengono forte lo stomaco e ridono, ridono fino alle lacrime.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti,  
> Spero vi siate divertiti a leggere questa storiella! Io ho amato  
> scriverla :)  
>   
> Qui l’elenco di dove potete trovarmi, se siete interessati ad  
> altre storie o scleri congiunti:  
>   
> EFP [[ here] ](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=599358)  
> Wattpad [[ here]](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Dylanation)  
> Facebook [[ here ]](https://www.facebook.com/dylan.sephiro.7)  
> Instagram [[ here ]](https://instagram.com/dylanation_?igshid=t4c7ahqz2lx5)  
>   
> Grazie per il supporto!  
> 


End file.
